Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the most beloved and hated characters of all time. He ranked 3rd on the best people ever list and 25th place on Fox's most hated people of all time, passing Hitler that year. History Sonic was born June 26, 1976 on Christmas Island North Pole. His known parents are Aleena the Hedgehog. On December 24, 1976 at midnight, he saw Santa clause outside. He was excited and crawled fast outside. He was excited and went in Santa's bag to see teh toyz that were inside. Then, the bag closed up and trapped him inside. It wasn't actually Santa, it was the evil villan Dr. Rofatnik. He went away in his slaiugh OF DOOM! and took Sonic to his base to roboticize him and the other animals he captured. When Dr. Egghead took him out Sonic spin dashed out of his arms and destroyed his base. After that, Sonic crawl away fastly. Sonic was far from his home and now lived in Green Hill Zone USA. At least his uncle lived there. Throughout that time of Sonic living there, it started a trend of Sonic beating Dr. Hobotnik. One day, an agent from SEGA noticed this on Setember 22, 1990. They tried to talk to Sonic but it was hard since he was so fricken fast. Then finally on April 16, 1991 they lured him in with chili dogs and had a discussion to be on the SEGA team and the would make games based on his adventures. Sonic 1 Sonic 1 the Hedgehog was a huge sucess causing many Mario fans, including Bill Clinton, to play and buy Sonic games instead of Nintendo. This started a trend of people hating Nintendo's guts and saying SEGA does what Nintendon't. This started the begining of the console wars. Sonic 2 Electric Boogaloo Sonic recently made friends with Tails and was offered a job SEGA to help Sonic with his adventures. Tails accepted and Sonic was fine with this since Tails was his best friend. Sonic 2 was even more of a success that street kids gave Mario atomic wedgies. Sonic Compact Disc Sonic had this adventure by himself at first but then Tails was added in. This game was in CD format to help out in the format wars in also to be more advanced than Nintendo. Sonic had to save Amy Rose(the first Sonic fan girl ever). He also had to fight Metal Sonic, one of Sonic's many copies. Knuckles and Knuckles 3 and Knuckles This was probably the peak point in Sonic's succsess. In this game, not onl do you be Sonic and Tails, but also Knuckles the Jamaican Echidna. After this game's succsess, kids kicked Mario in balls, and Sonic even went out with Princess Peach. Sonic Three Dimensional Blast Sonic's first 3D adventure. This game didn't do nearly as well and some people even say this game is when Sonic started to suck. Mario mooned the SEGA flag in victory after this and created the way more sucessful Mario 64. Super Sonic 64 SEGA was getting desperate because the SEGA Saturn was failing. So then SEGA took Mario 64 and replaced Mario with Sonic. SEGA got sued for plagarism. Sonic X-Treme Cancelled by rapid Sonamy fans because of making the concept character not even in the final game Tiara Boobiski(who was going to be Sonic's girlfriend). Also she had boob in her name. It finally got released in 2015 on PC. Sonic 3D Blast to the Past When Blast to the past came out, they made a SEGA Saturn port of Sonic Three Dimensional Blast and hoped some ignorent kid at Walmart wold think it was a Blast to the Past game. But instead it was a crappy port with changed music. They didn't learn from Sonic CD to not change music. This caused SEGA to loose the console war. Sonic Adventure Sonic finally got a good game again and some people consider this this the best Sonic game ever. Now thanks to feminism, you can be Amy too! Fat people and robots(such as Bender) demanded their kind in a Sonic game and got their wish. Even though this game is perfect, it still has its controversy. Some people were sickend by the new designs even though they weren't bad at all. FOX News stated this is more controversial than Grand Theft Auto. Sonic Adventure